


The Call

by kristen999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, M/M, Ohana, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999
Summary: There was a long pause; Steve knew Danny was probably gripping the phone in preparation of bad news. How could he do this again? How many more times did Steve have to deliver this kind of news?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 44
Kudos: 334





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to Gaelicspirit for the beta!
> 
> Slight spoilers for 10.07 but not much else.

* * *

Given his status as the head of Five-O and the long list of people who would like to see him dead, Steve always took an extra moment to study his surroundings when returning home. While nothing seemed out of the ordinary, his gut told him otherwise.

Drawing his weapon, Steve walked inside his home. In the darkness, his brain registered two targets. He had the shot, but aborted the moment he recognized who had broken in.

Agent Cohen , the CIA Agent involved with his mother in Mexico, had enough sense not to make any sudden movements. The person standing beside him didn’t flinch. Neither man was intimated by having a weapon trained on them.

A quick scan confirmed they were alone—although Steve would not discount the possibility of additional back-up near-by. 

“Are you going to lower your weapon, Commander?”

Steve ignored Cohen, dismissing his presence by not acknowledging him. He glanced at the other person, took in the graying hair, the captain’s insignia on his combat fatigues. Patterson. Steve didn’t recognize the name. “Why are you here?” 

“You’re being reactivated, Commander,” Patterson said. “You need to pack a bag and come with us to Hickman.”

“Excuse me?” Under any other circumstances he’d expect a reprimand for not addressing a senior officer, but not today. Not when they’d broken into his home.

Patterson worked his jaw back and forth; clearly, he was a man not used to being challenged. _Well, get used to it._ Steve waited for an answer. Patterson glanced at the Sig Steve still gripped and raised an eyebrow.

Steve finally holstered his weapon and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Agent Cohen held up his hand, placating. “We need your expertise.” 

But he brought a Navy captain in tow. This was a military need, something with JSOC. They were trying to _reactive_ him after ten years? It made zero sense. 

“In what?” Steve demanded. “The last time I checked, there were two thousand more qualified operators out there.” 

“Not with your depth of knowledge,” Cohen countered.

That was an insult to those serving. The vein along Steve’s throat pulsed. “Unless the U.S Navy has dropped the ball in training, I beg to differ .” 

Patterson approached Steve, gruff and to the point. “Commander McGarrett, I don’t need to blow smoke up your ass. Your Navy record speaks for itself; not to mention the exemplary work of your task force. And before you try to give me crap about your age, that didn’t seem to matter when you commandeered Petty Officer Reigns’ mission to secure Joe White .”

Saving Joe had not been the main objective, but Steve kept his mouth shut.

“Sure. There are younger operators who are more skilled in the newest tactics.” Patterson looked Steve in the eye. “But I don’t give a shit. We’re not looking for someone who can run a mile a minute faster than you. We need your special set of skills.”

“Which are?” Steve was already tired of the stonewalling.

“Criminal investigation,” Cohen said. 

More bullshit. Steve stared down Cohen. “You have agents that fit that bill.”

“SEAL, Naval Intel, Five-O,” Cohen said, ticking off his fingers. “Including intimate knowledge of domestic terrorism, organized crime, and your fair share of serial killers. It’s one mission. Two targets. Special unit. All for you to lead to complete your objective .”

“Two months in Colombia and Mexico cleaning up the CIA’s mess wasn’t enough?” 

Patterson handed Steve a file. “This is the brief; you’ll get a full dossier once you report to base.”

Steve didn’t take the folder. Patterson looked to Cohen who nodded. 

“We’d prefer someone who was 100% committed to the objective,” Patterson explained matter of fact. “As you said, we could pick a younger operator. Petty Officer Reigns just returned from duty .”

Anger flared in his chest. Steve pointed a finger at Patterson’s chest, rank be damned. “You threaten a member of my team again and you’ll learn firsthand how knowledgeable I am in the felony code .”

Patterson pressed Steve’s hand down. “I wasn’t waving a stick, McGarrett, I was temping you with a carrot. I’m sure we could find a way for PO Reigns to never have to see another redeployment order. _Ever_.”

Steve's nostrils flared as Cohen nodded in agreement, the two playing with the lives of his Ohana like they were chess pieces. His pulse pounded. 

“Steve, you care about your team, your family.” Cohen said almost sounding sincere. “The person we’re after could put them all in danger. And I’m not talking hypothetical. It’s credible. We need you, but mostly we need your motivation, the same one that fueled your mission this summer. And this time, you’ll have complete resources.”

Patterson held up the file again. Steve rubbed at his temple, furious at being cornered without a way out. He looked up at the captain, solider to solider. “I’ve served my country, sir. I’ve given everything to the teams. I’m serving the state of Hawaii now.”

“We’re not asking permission, McGarrett. These are orders .”

Cohen took the file from Patterson and shoved it into Steve’s hands. “Masood Azhar is the leader of the Pakistani militant group Jaish-e-Mohammed. Beijing has prevented Azhar from being officially designated a terrorist by the United Nations. The PLA’s effort speaks volumes about how deep the partnership between China and Pakistan still runs, and how far Beijing is willing to go to defend Azhar.”

Steve shoved the file back into Cohen’s hands. “Yeah, I’m aware. Their partnership is motivated by a shared rivalry with India. But it’s got nothing to do with me.” 

“Except that one of Masood Azhar’s favorite arms dealers is Daiyu Mei. In fact, she benefits from Azhar’s heroin distribution.” Cohen eyed Steve. “We’re aware of Daiyu Mei’s operations on the islands, how she’s run circles around you and your team. And the personal message she sent you.”

The fact that Wo fat had a wife all this time….

They were trying to rattle his cage, keep him off balance. But a voice told him otherwise. Screamed warning signals. The way Danny looked at him whenever her name was mentioned during a case or how Lou clenched his jaw when another tip didn’t pan out. Daiyu Mei’s looming presence had been a silent ticking clock over their heads. Danny had even insisted that Steve upgrade his home security system. 

“She shares a vindictive streak with her deceased husband,” Cohen said. “It’s only a matter of time before she comes after you or your team.”

“You’re a SEAL. Wouldn’t you rather be on the offensive than the defensive?” Patterson took the file from Cohen and it held up for Steve again. “You don’t have to like it; you just have to do it .”

It was a SEAL motto. And he hated he was being manipulated, loathed it to his bones. He didn’t want to go off the grid again; he’d done it too many times before. Had kept his team at arm’s length for their safety. Tried sparing Danny from more stress. Mexico had been the last time . 

But Daiyu Mei was a threat he’d tried to ignore, a ghost he’d thought gone and buried. The odds of her striking at him, at those he loved, were higher than he’d ever mention out loud. 

He took the file. “And training does matter. You can’t expect a team to accept a CO who’s got as many years behind him as he did down range.”

“You’ll drill with them for two months. It’s all been arranged.”

Two months of training . 

This wasn’t a short-term operation. The fact hit Steve hard, stirring-up emotions he’d need to bury deep if he were to get the job done. “I need to make some phone calls.”

“We don’t have time —"

“Either I make these calls, or you throw me in the brig for dereliction of duty. Your choice.”

* * *

Steve took a couple deep breaths. He never thought he’d have to do this again. Ever. Going after Wo Fat in Japan, protecting Joe in Montana, even Mexico felt different. Personal missions. Ones he’d chosen.

The last time he had to prepare for this speech was during his fourth deployment. He’d been in L.A visiting Aunt Deb. A short layover before going to Coronado to train more. Once he’d gradated BUD/s he’d never truly been back home. Not until Dad’s funeral. 

Biting his lip, he hit send. His hands started sweating. 

“Hey.” Danny answered. “I’m still at HQ finishing up the paperwork you left me when you went to court.”

“Danny. Listen…I…,” Steve struggled for words. A pit opened in his stomach. “I need to tell you something.”

There was a long pause; Steve knew Danny had gone still. Probably gripping the phone in preparation of bad news. “What is it?”

How could he do this again? How many more times did Steve have to deliver this kind of news to Danny?

“Steve?”

One more time. And he needed to do it quick and move on to the mission. “I’m being deployed. I have to leave.”

A long pause followed before Danny spoke again. “What are you talking about?”

Confused but not mad. Good. Steve couldn’t handle Danny being angry with him right now. Not when he didn’t know when they might speak again. The pit his stomach deepened to nausea. 

“I don’t have time to explain—” 

“Then make time .”

Now, Danny was upset. “I’m sorry, Danny. I don’t have a choice; I have to report to base now.”

“Report to…? No, _no._ I don’t think so. How is this even real? How in God’s name does it make sense that you’re being deployed? Who deploys middle-aged SEALs? This isn’t _Star Wars_ , you’re not Yoda teaching the young Jedi.”

“Hey, now. Yoda was over seven hundred years old .”

“That’s not the point, Steven; the point is that there are bigger, faster, and younger SEALs out there. Why you?”

“I can’t explain it’s….”

“Don’t you dare; don’t pull the its classified card.”

Steve sucked in another breath. “Danny, I’m sorry.”

“What am I supposed to tell Charlie, huh? He’s over the moon about you helping him practice for Little League. He watches the news, he’ll be scared .”

Squeezing his eyes closed, Steve tried to keep his voice even while his heart broke into pieces. “Tell him that I love him and that I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

A muffled sound filled his ear as Danny must have taken the phone away from his mouth. Steve needed to end the call, cut it short and just—

“Steve, look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be yelling at you. It’s not…Jesus, it’s not your fault.”

Relief filled Steve’s chest, but it didn’t make things any less painful. “I know,” he said, his voice thick.

“I…damn it, I’m just upset. But not at _you._ Okay? I’m not mad at you; I love you. I get angry when, you know….”

“When you care. Yeah, I know. And this sucks.”

There was more static.

“Look, Babe, the others want to talk to you. Okay?”

“McGarrett?” A voice called from downstairs.

“It has to be quick,” Steve warned.

“Sir,” Junior said. “This is highly unusual.”

“I know, man.”

“Steve….”

“Listen, I need you to keep an eye on the team for me. Watch everyone’s back for me while I’m gone.”

“I will, Sir.”

“And keep Eddie and Danny company.”

“Of course. Look someone else wants to talk. God speed, Sir.”

Steve assured Tani he’d be fine and thanked Lou for saying he’d make sure to keep an eye on everyone. But before he could ask to have the phone passed back to Danny, the called ended and someone was coming up the stairs to retrieve him.

Putting the phone back into his pocket, Steve grabbed his go-bag and went into the hallway before the interlopers dare break the sanctity of his home any further.

* * *

Steve read the dossier in a secured room, returning the files to Patterson after he was done. He was given the records of his new team to review before heading to the hanger to travel to the mainland. 

Dressed in fatigues, he walked toward the transport plane, Patterson and Cohen escorting him to his plane. Like he’d rabbit or go AWOL. 

He kept his shoulders stiff, his jaw set. Steve did everything to clear all thoughts of home. It was good he was training in California; it created distance, a physical separation to help with his mental preparation. The pain in his chest had dulled to deep ache. 

“I know you don’t want to hear this right now, but this is for the best,” Cohen said. “You’ll be—"

But Cohen’s words faded as several dark SUVs pulled into the air hanger at top speed, their brakes squealing. Steve automatically laid a hand over his weapon, then eased off when members of Five-O exited the vehicles.

“Detective Williams , this is highly inappropriate,” Cohen said, walking in front of Steve, cutting him off.

Danny ignored Cohen and went around him. Junior followed with Lou and Tani on their heels. It was like two opposing forces meeting in the middle of a battle. 

“Commander, unless you want me to call the MPs, you will inform your people they’re trespassing.”

Steve ignored Patterson. “Danny? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Taking you home, what does it look like?” Danny waved over a woman dressed in a suit. “This is Diane Hopkins; she’s a lawyer for the governor .”

“I don’t understand.” 

Danny rested a hand on Steve’s arm. “It’s okay; I know this involves something more complicated than firing a weapon .” 

Steve watched Ms. Hopkins pulled out a letter from her pocket and hand it to Patterson. “This was signed by the governor and Judge Iona a few hours ago.”

“A cease and dissent order?” Patterson shook his head. “This is meaningless. The governor has no power over, McGarrett. He’s a member of the U.S Navy.”

“Is Commander McGarrett not flying to Coronado to complete two months of training?” She asked.

“And how the hell do you know details of a classified operation?” Patterson demanded. 

“I take that as yes,” Lou said.

Hopkins looked like the cat that caught the cannery. “If you read further, you will see a copy of the discharge papers Commander McGarett filed two months ago for his formal separation from the Navy.”

If Cohen appeared any more confused his jaw might have dropped. 

Patterson was busy reading and flipping through paperwork. “The date for release from active duty is scheduled for five months from now.”

Danny made it a point to peer over the Captain’s shoulder. “I may not be member of the Navy, but it doesn’t take a military genius to realize what a waste of time, not to mention tax dollars, it would be to train a guy who’s going to be discharged soon.”

Patterson handed the paperwork back to the lawyer. “Do you realize that this jeopardizes a highly important mission that puts many lives in danger, including the families of the people here?”

“Then we’re exactly the right people to take it on,” Junior said, standing tall. “As a team .”

Cohen shook his head. “You don’t have the resources or the manpower for this operation. Not only that, but the people we’re after? They don’t vacation in Hawaii.”

Tani stared at him incredulous. “Yeah, but that hasn’t stopped us from taking out other international terrorist before.”

“Commander, please explain to your team the importance of this mission.”

Steve didn’t need to. He looked from Patterson to his people. “I think they are fully aware of the gravity of the situation, and they’re up to the task of taking it on.”

“You know I can call Langley, speak to the Secretary of Defense?” Cohen pulled out his phone as if to prove a point .

Steve was done with being a highly-prized game piece on a board he wasn’t even allowed to see. “And you can tell him that Five-O would be happy to assist the CIA and the Navy in the pursuit of Daiyu Mei in a joint operation. As you’ve pointed out, we have vested interests in this case as well the safety of the citizens of Hawaii.”

“McGarrett—"

“Enough,” Patterson cut Cohen off. 

Cohen looked between them, dismayed. “Captain—” 

“Anyone that commands this kind of loyalty should be respected. I said I wanted to best person for the job and we still have him.” Walking over he stood in front of Steve. “Report back to Hickman on Monday. We’ll review potential candidates to lead the SEAL portion of this operation.”

“Aye aye, Sir.” Steve held himself tall. “Thank you, Sir.”

Patterson nodded at Steve then at Danny and the others. He did an about face and began walking away. 

Cohen lingered, watching as Junior took one side of Steve, flanking him. Tani and Lou fanned out, forming a line with Steve and Danny in the middle. 

“He’s right, you know,” Cohen stammered. “We just wanted the best.”

“You still got that,” Steve said.

“Now, go away,” Danny added.

It wasn’t until both Patterson and Cohen were out of sight that Steve’s heart began slowing down. He hadn’t even realized it’d been racing. He took a shuddering breath; his mouth had gone dry. His fatigues were glued to his back with sweat.

Danny gripped Steve’s bicep. “Hey, you okay?”

What was wrong with him? Adrenaline dump? 

No, it was _relief._

“Babe?”

“I’m fine.” No, he was grateful. Steve looked at Danny then at his team, their smiles, their collective glee. “How?”

Lou clapped him on the back. “Well, we all had to come up with something to keep your boy from driving here and kidnapping you.” 

Of course, Danny had planned on something rash.

“I said you had to be too old to be called up,” Tani volunteered. 

Lou snorted. 

“Then that gave me an idea,” Junior continued, still grinning madly. 

“Retirement?” Steve shook his head perplexed. “But I haven’t–“

“I would not to say what you’re thinking out loud,” Hopkins advised.

It was a sham—a beautiful sham, but one none the less. He could still be activated and maybe put in the brig this time. 

“Paperwork gets lost all the time.” Danny rubbed a hand up and down his arm. “Especially government paperwork.”

“So, when you file for your benefits pay, the last step in the process, and the Navy can’t find your original request for discharge…,” Hopkins raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll have to _re-file._ Right.”

“It’ll take a year to start over again,” Junior said. “But it’ll be for real this time.”

“You okay?” 

Steve smiled at Danny’s concern. It was a big step, but he’d hit his twenty-year eligibility months ago. He’d just never originally started the paperwork for it. 

“I can’t believe you did this.” Steve felt overwhelmed.

“Well, the governor wanted you to keep serving this island,” Lou reminded him. 

“And we still have to go after Daiyu Mei.” 

Tani had never been up against Wo Fat, never seen what he was capable of. Neither had Junior. But together, they’d face the newest threat. Steve met their gazes. “Thank you.”

Then he turned his attention to Danny and pulled him close, staring at him in awe, disbelief, and too many other emotions for him to identify. “You stood up to the CIA _and_ the U.S Navy.” Surprise morphed into pride. 

“Yeah, well, if you think the military or some spy agency can take you away from me, they have another thing coming.”

Steve hugged Danny, hard, wrapping his arms around him, burying his face into the crook of his shoulder and neck. Never wanting to let go. “Pick a base, Danny, whatever you want .” 

“How about a grand slam?” Danny whispered.

But apparently loud enough for all. 

“We’ll just be going now,” Junior said .

Tani made a disappointed noise while Lou hurried her along. The lawyer mumbled something about winning the betting pool at work.

Steve was just overwhelmed with the thought that he would never have to make such a phone call again . Never have to tell the people he loved that he was going away without a clue when he would be coming back. 

That he would work through this newest obstacle—together.

* * *

Fini-  
This was based on a discussion by some friends on twitter after 10.13 aired and Junior was deployed. Thanks to Ibyshire for the encouragement! Steve told Tani he knew what it was like to have to make that type of call. And this bunny was inspired as result. There is obviously grey area vs real life and canon, but since the show has been vague about Steve's status, I played with it. :)


End file.
